This invention relates to beverage coolers, and in particular describes a self cooling beverage container.
Beverage Containers which keep liquids cool are well known. Portable beverage coolers/holders are used in conjunction with many different recreational activities such as camping, boating, cycling, hiking etc. etc. For most people it is desirable in all these situations to have a cold beverage to drink, as it refreshes and provides added enjoyment to all recreational activities. The problem is that most normal beverage coolers, such as those designed for cyclists, do not have any practical method for cooling beverages inside cans or containers.
Up to now, the method of cooling usually involves an outside energy source to drive a compressor, or requires the container to be pre-cooled or frozen in a conventional cooling source (such as a refrigerator or freezer) and then removed and used. Once the useful cooling life of the pre-cooled container is over, it must be returned to a conventional cooling source in order for it to be once again useful as a cooling container.